Important pour toi
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Castiel ne croit pas être plus important qu'un autre aux yeux de Dean. Mais il se trompe... "Drama" Happy end


**:: Important pour toi ::**

 _Petit OS entre deux chapitres de ma fic "TrueSPNStory Fanfic"._  
 _Pour les personnes qui la lisent, vous aurez la suite d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine au plus tard, j'espère avant - genre début de semaine._  
 _C'est très chargé pour moi entre demain et mardi prochain - et jusqu'à la fin de l'année à vrai dire mais bon, j'assume :D_  
 _Promis, je vais faire au mieux ! ;-)_

 _Thème de fond relativement commun, la jalousie, l'amour, le déni...  
Mais j'espère malgré tout que cet OS vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Petite notes habituelles :_**

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Léger spoil mais perdu dans le récit, ils passent inaperçu, surtout aux yeux de ceux et celles qui ne savent pas de quoi il est question..._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher (ou pas) dans l'histoire, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop et que vous apprécierez malgré tout l'histoire !_

* * *

 ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** ** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~-********  
 **:: Important pour toi ::  
** ** **OS - Chapitre unique  
**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** ** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~**** ** **-~-********

Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il avait toujours mis ça sur le fait que c'était un ange qui ne comprenait pas grand chose aux rapports humains, aux émotions, aux relations sociales, sans parler de la bien séance. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas remarqué. Voilà pourquoi Sam fut surpris, ce jour là, de découvrir Castiel seul devant l'entrée du bunker, le visage rougit de tristesse et le regard tourné vers le ciel, pensif.

\- Cas', tout va bien ?

L'ange s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage d'un coup de main mais cela n'effaçait pas la douleur dans son regard. Le petit reniflement que Castiel ajouta au spectacle ne trompait pas. Pourtant, il déclara :  
\- Tout va bien Sam...

\- Je suis peut-être parfois naïf, mais je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est triste. Et venant de toi, j'avoue que cela est d'autant plus perturbant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se questionnant intérieurement s'il devait mettre Sam au courant de son trouble ou le garder pour lui. Mais il ne pu y réfléchir bien longtemps, surpris par une soudaine montée de larmes. Il se retourna, dos à Sam, n'osant lui faire face dans cet état.

\- Hey, Cas'... Dit Sam d'une voix qui se voulait douce et réconfortante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le cadet Winchester avait rejoint Castiel. Une fois à sa hauteur, l'ange avait une nouvelle fois essuyé son visage, pris une profonde inspiration et commença son explication :  
\- À force de trainer avec vous, ton frère et toi et tous les autres Hommes sur Terre, j'ai appris à reconnaître les émotions. J'ai longtemps cru qu'en tant qu'ange, je n'éprouvais pas ces sentiments, mais c'est faux. Ils étaient étouffés par le besoin d'obéir, écrasés comme je l'étais moi-même par la puissance supérieur de mon père. Et puis j'ai appris, j'ai appris en m'attachant aux Hommes, en m'attachant à toi et ton frère, j'ai compris qu'il m'étais possible de ressentir toutes ces choses. Évidemment, je suis un ange, donc certaines sensations, telle que la fatigue ou la faim, ne sont pas totalement réelles et sont intimement liées à l'envie de manger un bon plat ou de se coucher dans un lit confortable. Mais tous les autres sentiments sont bien réels et aussi difficiles à contrôler pour un ange que pour un être humain.

Castiel s'arrêta, laissant Sam dans l'incompréhension. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fini par demander :  
\- C'est de prendre conscience que tu ressens tout ça qui te chamboule autant ?

Castiel ricana doucement, amusé par les propos de Sam et lui dit :  
\- Il est vrai que tu es parfois naïf... Non, évidemment. Bien que cela aurait pu être possible. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça... Il se trouve que... Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fini par m'attacher à vous, mais je me suis surtout attaché à ton frère...

L'ange avait terminé sa phrase en baissant la tête, apparemment un peu honteux de son aveux. Il pris une inspiration, ne laissant pas le temps à Sam d'exprimer sa surprise, et repris :  
\- Je sais bien que mon véhicule est celui d'un homme et que Dean ne conçoit pas l'idée qu'un homme puisse s'être attaché à lui. Ce qui est d'autant plus difficile à accepter pour moi car je ne suis pas un homme, ni une femme d'ailleurs, je suis un ange... Juste un ange. Dans tous les cas, j'ai accepté ce fait, mais j'aimerais au moins qu'il me considère en tant qu'ami.

Alors que Sam était encore un peu troublé par la confession de Castiel sur ses sentiments envers son frère, il tiqua en entendant cette dernière remarque et ne pu s'empêcher de rebondir directement dessus :  
\- Mais... Dean te considère comme un ami, comme un frère, peut-être même...

Il s'arrêta net. Il allait dire "Peut-être même plus encore" mais réalisa soudain que "plus que frère", en fin de compte, n'était-ce pas de l'amour ? Cet amour qui unissent deux êtres qui, à la base, n'ont aucun lien ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis.  
Dean était prêt à tout pour sauver Sam, même à vendre son âme au Diable. Mais n'était-il pas aussi prêt à mentir, encore et encore à ce frère de sang ? Le tromper, aller à l'encontre de ses choix pour le garder à ses côté, égoïstement ? Que ce soit en le privant d'une vie normale autant que d'une mort décente... ?  
Sam l'avait vu anéantit après la mort de Castiel dans le lac, ramassant son trench-coat trempé et le gardant dans le coffre de sa voiture, son bébé, sa merveille qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait été inenvisageable de mouiller. Et il avait gardé ce trench-coat comme s'il symbolisait l'espoir qu'un jour Castiel revienne...  
Il avait également risqué sa vie pour lui, s'était sacrifié, était allé le cherché jusque dans le purgatoire...

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, c'était d'ailleurs un peu dingue comme supposition, mais disons qu'il n'était pas difficile de le vérifier.

\- Peut-être même quoi ? Avait demandé Castiel, refusant d'espérer une suite qui puisse lui faire plaisir.

\- Peut-être même que Dean lui-même ne sait pas à quel point tu es important pour lui, et je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être difficile de le lui faire savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils et en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son imperméable.

\- Fais exactement ce que je te dis, fais-moi confiance...

Castiel écouta attentivement le plan que Sam lui exposa. Il était d'une simplicité accablante. Castiel se demandait même comment une telle idée pouvait amener Dean à le remarquer un peu plus. Sam lui proposait d'échanger les rôles, se comportant avec lui comme il se comporte d'habitude avec Dean, et avec Dean comme il se comporte avec Sam. Castiel n'avait pas l'impression de faire de différence, mais il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas.

En effet, il entrepris de mettre en oeuvre le plan de Sam dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur petite discussion. Il réagissait au quart de tour quand Sam l'interpellait et devait faire preuve de retenue quand Dean avait besoin de lui. Il le faisait attendre quand ce dernier lui demandait un service ou son attention. C'était difficile. Au début, Castiel avait du mal et réagissait encore trop rapidement pour Dean et trop lentement pour Sam, mais petit à petit le changement se faisait, il oubliait la tarte presque à chaque fois tant convoitée de Dean pour apporter une salade, sauce balsamique, à Sam qui le remerciait un tant soit peu plus chaleureusement que Dean quand celui-ci recevait sa part de tarte.

Au bout d'une semaine, Castiel commençait à se sentir à l'aise dans ce rôle, tendant sa bière à Dean sans même le regarder, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Sam qui lui parlait. Il se laissait à rire aux âneries que débitait le cadet sous le regard accablé - mais également frustré - de Dean.  
Dean, quant à lui, n'avait pas manqué ce soudain manque d'attention de la part de Castiel, mais ne souhaitant pas passer pour l'adolescente jalouse, il laissa passer les jours, imaginant d'abord qu'il hallucinait, mais petit à petit, il réalisait que c'était un fait : Castiel le délaissait doucement pour son frère.

Il aurait dû s'en ficher, après tout, Castiel était un ami, Castiel était juste un ami et le savoir en pleine forme aurait dû lui suffire. D'autant que cela lui permettait enfin d'avoir son espace personnel pour lui et pas constamment envahit par l'ange. Mais cela lui manquait en vrai. Il avait l'impression de perdre un petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien, il avait eu l'impression d'être le préféré de l'ange et il trouvait ça plutôt classe. Mais là, tout s'écroulait, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, Castiel n'avait plus ses petites attentions pour lui, comme avant, il ne l'observait plus dormir, n'apparaissait plus dans son dos au risque de le faire sursauter... Ne lui disait plus "Hello Dean" de sa voix grave et chaleureuse en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens...

Un matin, Dean décida de tirer ça au clair. Il espérait être subtile, il ne voulait vraiment pas passer pour quelqu'un de jaloux. Il ne l'était pas du tout d'ailleurs. Quelle idée ! Il voulait juste comprendre ce qui avait changé. Il s'approcha donc de son frère qui était une fois de plus plongé dans un bouquin des Hommes de Lettres et, s'installant en face de lui, posa une bière sur la table, ouvrit un magazine d'Asian Beauty avant de lancer, l'air de rien :  
\- Dis donc, Cas' et toi... Vous vous entendez plutôt bien non... ?

\- En effet... Répondit Sam sur un ton neutre sans relever la tête. Et c'est le cas depuis plusieurs années...

\- Mmh... Lâcha Dean en buvant une gorgée d'alcool avant de reprendre. Mais... J'ai l'impression que, ces temps, vous vous êtes rapprochés... Je me trompe... ?

\- J'ai pas l'impression... Répondit une fois de plus Sam sans être vraiment concentré sur la discussion.

Dean était un peu contrarié que Sam ne soit pas plus attentif à leur échange. Il feuilleta quelques pages de son magazine, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui couvrait les pages, cherchant de nouvelles idées pour relancer la conversation.  
Il hésita un instant puis demanda :  
\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que depuis quelques temps, il est vraiment proche... De toi ?

Sam referma brusquement son livre, faisant légèrement sursauter Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en fin de compte ? Vas-y, demande clairement... S'emporta Sam.

\- Du calme, je voulais juste savoir si je rêvais ou si c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Que quoi était le cas ?

\- Et bien que... Cas' s'était... Rapproché de toi... ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Du moins pas que je sache... Et en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? De toute façon, ça ne change rien pour toi...

\- Heu, n-non, ce... C'est vrai...

\- Bien, alors est-ce que je peux finir de lire le chapitre que j'avais commencé ?

Dean répondit d'un grognement contrarié. Les propos de Sam tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Évidemment que tout avait changé pour lui. Castiel lui manquait, Castiel n'était plus le même avec lui, Castiel était distant...  
C'est à ce même moment que l'ange apparut à quelques mètres d'eux, souriant au cadet, saluant rapidement Dean, faisant réaliser à celui-ci que cette distance le faisait souffrir. Il en souffrait énormément, plus encore qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.  
Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Castiel d'expliquer ce qui l'amenait que Dean quittait la pièce, apparemment sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel une fois Dean disparu. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Précisément, répondit Sam avec un sourire. Tu l'as ignoré et il n'aime pas ça. Du tout...

\- Je lui ai fait de la peine... ? S'inquiéta l'ange.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais dis-toi que lui ne s'est pas gêné pour t'en faire...

Castiel fit une petite grimace contrarié mais devait admettre que Sam avait raison. Cependant, il commençait à se demander si le plan de Sam était vraiment efficace et en fit part au jeune chasseur.

\- Il s'inquiète de te voir te rapprocher de moi. Bientôt il s'inquiétera de te voir t'éloigner de lui et il viendra te chercher, crois-moi.

Castiel accepta de jouer le jeu encore un peu, et il fallu près de deux semaines avant que Dean ne trouve la distance qui s'était créé entre lui et l'ange insupportable. Il l'appelait pour tout et rien, lui demandait son aide à tout bout de champs, il essayait de persuader Sam que l'aide de Castiel était indispensable à chaque chasse, même quand celles-ci concernaient des vampires ou des goules de premier niveau.

Un soir, après avoir avoir mis la main sur une sorcière débutante qui avait trouvé le moyen de demander de l'aide à un démon pour lui enseigner la magie, Dean se mit à râler en insistant sur le fait que Castiel aurait quand même été d'une précieuse aide et leur aurait fait gagner un peu de temps.  
Sam s'était alors emporté, plus qu'il n'était réellement en colère, mais histoire de jouer la carte de la crédibilité :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour finir ? Cas' par-ci, Cas' par-là... Tu t'entends ? À croire qu'on est des incapables sans lui ! Ou alors tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, à choix...

Dean avait voulu répliquer. Mais lui qui était un pro de la répartie se retrouvait pourtant sans réponse, tiquant en entendant la vérité sortir de la bouche de son frère.  
C'était même plus que ça : il ne voulait pas se passer de l'ange, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui, il avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire non plus. Ni la vérité, ni une blague sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude. Rien ne sortait.

Sam ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il attendait une réponse de la part de son aîné, une vraie réponse. Il savait qu'il avait fait mouche, qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

\- Tu fais chier Sam ! S'était contenté de pester Dean tout en s'éloignant.

Sam soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le retrouver dans la chambre du motel, dans un bar, dans l'Impala, perdu sur une route...  
Il appela Castiel qui apparut à la seconde.

\- Dean n'est pas là ?

\- Non, mais c'est très bien que tu sois venu rapidement, c'est pour lui que je t'appelle...

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Castiel.

\- Il est chamboulé je crois, lança Sam en riant doucement.

\- Chamboulé... ?

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre, et discuter un peu... Il a besoin de toi...

\- Il a... ? Avait tenté de répété Castiel, troublé.

Il n'eut pas besoin que Sam le lui répète. Il disparut aussitôt.

\- Super... Déclara Sam, railleur, en jetant un oeil aux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol du salon dans lequel il se trouvait encore.

Il serait donc seul pour faire disparaître les deux corps. Alors que ce n'était déjà pas évident à faire seul...

À quelques mètres de là, Castiel apparu à côté de Dean qui se trouvait dans l'Impala, décidé à rejoindre le motel pour se changer, se donner un coup de douche et sortir se rafraîchir le gosier.  
Il sursauta en découvrant l'ange à côté de lui.

\- Bordel Cas' ! Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de... !

\- De quoi ? Passer par les portes ? Ne pas apparaître si près de toi ? On est dans ta voiture et tu es en train de rouler, je n'ai pas eu le choix sur ce coup... Déclara Castiel ce qui fit éclater de rire Dean.

L'ange ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais sourit également, contaminé par la joie soudaine du chasseur. Son rire lui avait manqué. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que depuis qu'il feignait l'ignorance envers Dean, ce dernier n'avait plus sourit. Sa distance l'aurait-elle à ce point affectée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Dean une fois qu'il eut fini de rire. Je croyais que tu ne passais plus que par mon frère...

\- Ne sois pas idiot Dean, j'ai toujours répondu à tes appels.

\- Plus depuis trois semaines... Il n'y en avait que pour Sam... !

Dean n'avait pas pu empêché la colère de s'exprimer dans sa remarque, ce qui le gêna quelque peu, lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment laisser ses émotions s'exprimer. Et Castiel l'avait sentit, si bien qu'il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le visage de Dean, ne retenant pas un léger sourire. Dean détourna la tête aussitôt tout en essayant de garder les yeux sur la route.

\- Dean tu... Tu es jaloux ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean freina brusquement la voiture, lui et Castiel basculant en avant avant d'être projeté par l'élan au fond de leur siège respectif. Par chance, ils étaient seuls sur la route et personne ne vint les percuter alors que Dean restait figé, le regard plongé dans l'horizon, la main agrippée au volant...  
Il ne disait rien, il semblait tétanisé.

\- Dean... ? Est-ce que tout va bien... ? Tenta Castiel qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Je crois... Répondit Dean au bout de quelques secondes, ne quittant pas la nuit des yeux.

\- Tu crois que tout va bien ? Reformula Castiel tout en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Je crois que j'étais jaloux... Je... En fait... J'en suis sûr. J'étais jaloux...

Castiel releva les yeux sur Dean et attendit une suite, plein d'espoir, en silence.

\- Tu as toujours été attentionné avec moi, mais c'était devenu une habitude, une normalité. Tu étais comme ça depuis le début. Et ces temps, j'ai eu l'impression de te perdre... J'ai... J'ai cru que... Tu ne te préoccupais plus de moi...

\- Et c'est important pour toi que je me préoccupe particulièrement de toi ? Encouragea Castiel.

\- Évidemment ! Répondit Dean en se retournant vivement face à Castiel, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, bleus et intenses, de l'ange.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu ça, il avait un peu honte de sa réponse, mais elle venait du coeur.  
Du coeur...  
Il était donc évident pour son coeur que Castiel était important pour lui... ? Dean en était troublé. Devait-il démentir, se mettre à rire en prétendant que ce n'était qu'une grosse blague et qu'il l'avait bien eut ? Mais pourquoi Castiel était-il si sérieux ?

\- Dean, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es important pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été, c'est évident. Et... J'avais besoin de l'être également.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il n'osait pas répondre. Castiel avait toujours été important, il aurait dû le savoir sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire. Mais Castiel semblait déçu qu'il ne dise rien. Il était vrai que savoir ce que l'autre ressent ne suffisait pas toujours, il était parfois utile de le dire, de l'exprimer clairement.  
Castiel le fit le premier, espérant que cela encouragerait Dean à en faire autant.

\- Dean, tu es l'être le plus important qui soit à mes yeux. Commença-t-il sans oser lui faire face puis termina en relevant la tête : Je... Je t'aime.

Au moment où il prononça ces mot, Castiel vit les lèvres de Dean trembler. Le chasseur baissa les yeux, comme pour trouver le courage de parler à son tour, pris une inspiration et releva la tête.

\- Cas', je t'- ...

Dean ne pu terminer sa phrase. La lumière des phares aveuglants d'un camion arrivant à toute vitesse en face d'eux le fit s'arrêter net. Il entendit un son assourdissant de klaxon qui sembla durer trop longtemps pour que ce soit réel. Le bruit de la tôle pliée fini par prendre le relais, le verre explosa, les pneu crissaient sur le bitume alors qu'ils tentaient de faire s'arrêter plusieurs tonnes de métal, de verre, d'essence, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de trainer l'Impala sur toute la longueur de freinage...  
Cela sembla durer longtemps, trop longtemps...  
Puis tout redevint silencieux.  
Dean avait tout entendu, chaque bruits, chaque cri...  
Même ceux du conducteur du camion, mortifié. Il semblait parler à autre personne...

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cette putain de bagnole foutait au milieu de la route ! Noire en plus, c'est une blague ? J'ai pas pu l'éviter !

Dean avait gardé les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mal où que ce soit. Peut-être était-il mort...

\- Oh quelle chance ! La voiture est vide... Ouais, personne dedans ! C'est une chance. Foutons le camps !

Dean ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Personne dedans ?  
Il était debout, sur le bas-côté de la route, à quelques mètres de l'accident, caché dans l'ombre. Castiel se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, il lui souriait. Dean compris qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Une fois plus...  
Le camion redémarra et reprit la route en contournant les restes de la voiture de Dean. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dean réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer et, surtout, l'état de sa précieuse voiture.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Dans quel état il t'a mise ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers la carcasse de sa voiture.

Il avait fallut appeler la police, Sam les avait rejoint mort d'inquiétude, Dean s'était battu pour récupérer sa voiture "Mais monsieur, elle ne roulera plus jamais vu son état." Ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Bébé en avait vu de pire et elle continuait toujours à rouler.  
Ils avaient dû débourser une somme astronomique qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement pour faire remorquer les restes de l'Impala jusqu'au bunker, mais qu'importe.

Et de son côté, Castiel était heureux.  
Certes, Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il l'aurait fait. Il avait été prêt à le lui dire, c'est donc qu'il le ressentait et que Castiel était important pour lui. Il n'arrivait juste pas à l'assumer ouvertement, à le montrer clairement...  
Mais Castiel savait à présent qu'il était important pour le chasseur.

Il savait que Dean l'aimait.  
C'est tout ce qui comptait...

Quoiqu'il allait peut-être chercher une autre occasion de le lui faire dire, un jour...

* * *

 _Voilà, petit OS qui, j'espère, vous aura plu._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, d'autant que c'est mon premier OS !_  
 _Merci d'avance !_


End file.
